1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera, and more particularly to a structural arrangement developed for reduction in size of the camera.
2. Description of Related Art
In some of known cameras, in order to reduce the size thereof, a part of a wall portion which encompasses a spool chamber containing a film take-up spool therein is formed with a lens-barrel constituting member which constitutes a photo-taking lens barrel. Further, there are known cameras the size of which in the width direction is reduced by mounting on the lens-barrel constituting member a pressing means such as a roller for pressing the film against the film take-up spool to smoothly wind the film onto the spool.
However, such a structural arrangement applies only to a camera having a suitable lens-barrel constituting member which constitutes a zoom mechanism or a lens-barrel stowing (withdrawing) mechanism, and is hardly applicable to cameras not having such a lens-barrel constituting member.
In the case of cameras of the kind having no lens-barrel constituting member, if the whole wall portion of the spool chamber is formed with a camera body and, in addition, a shutter mechanism, etc., are mounted on the camera body, the size of the camera in the width direction tends to become large.